The Never Ending Bottle of Sake
by Gabumon
Summary: That's pplz Ryoko has discovered a way to make a Never Ending Bottle of Sake. How will the others react to this new discovery? Not to mention, who will be chosen to take TNBOS away from Ryoko? Tenchi perhaps? MST. RR!!! Trust me you'll be ROTFLYAO!!!!
1. Default Chapter

THE NEVER ENDING THE NEVER ENDING BOTTLE OF SAKE ! 

By: gabumon

*Note: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this fic so please don't sue me!*

Chap.1 No need for discoveries 

The blue birds were chirping ,and the cicadas were making that weird screeching noise. 

It was about 9:30 am , when as usual, Tenchi Masaki was heading up the steps of the Masaki shrine to polish the tombstones. Tenchi wasn't particularly trying to be observant , but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the jade green, dew soaked, grass looked, while the early morning sun shone upon it. 

This thought was soon interrupted by a loud whiney voice, ".....Ouch." cried a weary and banged up Mihoshi , whom, unlike most days wanted to assist Tenchi with cleaning the tombstones. _*sigh* Man, that girl has got to watch her step. This is the third time this week she's fallen down some stairs._ Tenchi thought as he reached out his hand to help her up from her fall. Mihoshi kindly and painfully accepted his offer. As the bubble brained police officer struggled to her feet an item fell out of her pocket, down the steps , and into some bonsai bushes , unfortunately this went unnoticed. 

"Ehh, thank you Tenchi , I think this may be the second time I've fallen down some steps this week!" Mihoshi replied embarrassingly, thanking the young Jurain prince for his help. "Actually , Mihoshi this would be the third time, the second time you hit your head on the wooden rail and fell unconscious." Tenchi answered with a weak smile on his face. "Oh, really? the third time? I guess me falling unconscious the other day must be the reason I still feel a little sick." "You feel sick? Well Mihoshi, why don't you back down to the house, I can polish the tombstones myself." Tenchi said in a kind, loving voice. This remark made Mihoshi very upset. "B-But, I wanted to help you!" she replied, while crying waterfalls. "Oh, I'm sorry Mihoshi , I didn't know you wanted to help me that bad! Please don't cry; you can still help, then you can go get some rest ok?" Tenchi panicked, not meaning to upset the golden haired galaxy policewoman. 

Mihoshi's tears soon turned to a smile, as started skipping around in a circle while clapping her hands, "Yay, yay yay!" she yelled till she finally ran out of breath. 

Tenchi continued his long journey up the steps to the shrine _*sigh* Will someone pleeease tell me how Kiyone can stand her? Oh yeah now I remember, I think I saw 6 bottles of anti-depressants in the medicine cabinet , that must be how she keeps on living..._ Tenchi thought to himself with a weak smile. 

"C'mon Mihoshi, we need to hurry, I still have to sweep the porch, harvest the crops, and go to practice, all before lunch time." Tenchi replied, as he rushed up the last couple steps. Mihoshi followed the young Jurain prince , panting as she slowly made it up the last leg of the trip. Hopping around and yelling was very tiring. 

Tenchi pulled a white rag and a bottle of Windex from his pockets. *that's right I said Windex, it does wonders for tombstones* And began to polish the tombstones delicately . "Tenchi, what am I supposed to do?" the galaxy policewoman asked shyly. Tenchi looked around trying to find something for her to do, that hopefully wouldn't cause any potential disasters. "Umm, let's see here, I don't see how she could mess up cleaning a tombstone with Windex?" Tenchi said under his breath, so Mihoshi couldn't hear his insulting remark. "Here you go Mihoshi." Tenchi replied glibly , as he handed her a cloth and a squirt bottle. "Now, all you have to do is squeeze the handle and out comes a special cleaning liquid, then wipe the area you've sprayed with the cloth I gave you, then repeat this process." Tenchi replied , making absolutely sure the bubble brained police woman understood. 

"Tenchi, why does everyone talk to me like I'm brainless?" Mihoshi asked curiously. _Because you are..._ Tenchi thought to himself, though that wouldn't be the answer he'd tell her, but before he could give a reply Mihoshi answered the question herself. "Hey , this stuff is like magic! When I spray it on the tomb stone , then wipe it off, the tombstone suddenly becomes cleaner!" the dimwitted police woman replied happily, as she continued to spray the tombstone repeatively. "*Sigh* that's why..." Tenchi muttered to himself , while once again taking pity on Kiyone. 

Mihoshi began to sway back and forth, "Uh, Tenchi I don't feel so good...." Tenchi leapt form where he sitting , "Well, c'mon Mihoshi, I'll take you back to the house." he panicked; she really looked sick. Tenchi helped the police woman to her feet. "Ehhmm, Tenchi , I, I feel like I'm going to..." 

*SPLATTER!, to late* 

"MIHOSHI! What have you done!!!" Tenchi yelled tugging at his short spiky hair, as he gazed upon , to his horror , Mihoshi had thrown up all over his ancestors' tombstones. "Uh umm, well I feel better..." Mihoshi replied trying the best to her ability, to look at the bright side. Tenchi was more in shock then anything else , as he took in the scene placed before him, taking in the realization of this problem. "Oh, crap! what if Grandpa finds out Mihoshi hurled all over Grandma!" Tenchi panicked , as he went into a frenzied cleaning of the tombstones. "Tenchi, I'm really sorry , I didn't mean to!" the ditzy blonde managed to reply before she started balling puddles onto the ground. "Mihoshi, no I'm not mad! Just very umm, surprised." Tenchi lied , he really hated it if he made one of the girls cry. Mihoshi's tears soon went away, "Oh, Tenchi thank you , thank you, thank you, thank you..." Mihoshi cried happily, as she continued to thank him until she ran out of breath. "*Sigh* C'mon Mihoshi, let's get you back to the house..." Tenchi replied sadly, as he attempted to guide Mihoshi down the stairs, unfortunately Mihoshi ended up falling down the rest of steps anyway , this was followed by Tenchi racing after the tumbling, brainless blonde. 

*Mean While in a Near by Tree* 

Not very far away from the shrine, Ryoko stood watch over Tenchi in her tartan and blue striped dress , standing upon the thick branch of a cherry blossom tree. _Errr, damn it !_ the cyan haired woman thought , as she pounded her fist into her hand._ Why'd that stupid blonde have to come with him?! I mean how am I supposed to seduce Tenchi with that babbling idiot in my way!? _Ryoko thought to herself, as she watched Tenchi running down the stairs after the tumbling police woman. 

That's when something square and pink in the bonsai bushes below caught her eye. _Well, well, well, what have we here? _the sly demon thought to herself , as she teleported herself where the object was located. Ryoko reached down to pick up the little pink cube, "Huh? What's Mihoshi's materializer doing over here?" Ryoko began to examine it more closely , *Beep* a police gun appeared in front of her. "Oops.." Ryoko turned it over again and a cup of coffee spilled onto the ground. "Wow, even Mihoshi could never get it to make her a cup of coffee." Ryoko asked surprised at her discovery. "Hmm, let's see what else it can do." *Beep, beep, beep* a play girl magazine popped up. "Ooh well, would ya look at here..." Ryoko replied devilishly as she quickly flipped through the pages. "Hey!? How come Tenchi's not in here!?"Ryoko said in a very disappointed tone , as she threw the magazine behind her. 

Ryoko kicked the materializer to the side, and leaned against the tree with her arms crossed , and her telekinesis tail twitching back and forth, following her emotions in it's sway. That's when she, not really trying to be analytical noticed, how well she could really control her artificial tail. _Hmm let's see what I can do here..._ she thought as she pictured... Well I'll just say it was her version of a happy thought, I'll leave it to your imagination of what that might be. *just remember we're talking about Ryoko here* and she watched as her tail swayed happily , in tune with her thoughts. Then she imagined something that only happened in nightmares , about this ugly girl named Sakuya winning Tenchi. Her tail then switched angrily. 

_If I can make this thing react to my emotions then maybe I can use this tail to my advantage..._ she thought with a devilish grin spreading across her face, as she reached down and once more picked up the materializer. She then wrapped her telekinesis tail around the little pink cube. _Ok let's see , what do I really want right now? Ooh I know!_ *Beep , boop, beep* and a large bottle of sake landed in her eager hands. "Alright it worked! Who knew if I combined my telekinesis tail, a materializer, and an unusual idea , I can get what ever I imagine. Well, that is of course with the exception that my tail's actually touching the materializer..." Ryoko thought to herself happily, when something dawned on her, "Wait a minute, I can't show anyone I can get sake any time I want, there'd be to many bottles..." shortly after making this remark, Ryoko had another bright idea. "But, what if there was only one bottle...they'd never suspect a thing, well other then that I'm very drunk..." She then imagined one thing that she had always wanted. *Boop, beep,boop* And another bottle of sake came falling from midair. Ryoko then tossed the other sake bottle to the side, as she caught the new one. "Hee, Hee, Hee, I won't be needing that other one." she thought with her trade mark devil grin. "Cause you're not just any regular bottle of sake... You're the never ending bottle of sake..." 

How will this new discovery effect the others? And more importantly in chap. 2 Who will be the unlucky soul that has to take The Never Ending Bottle of Sake away from Ryoko? 

And this concludes chap. 1 , I hope you liked it! I realize it was short ,but I promise the others will be much longer, not to mention 10x funnier! So be sure to catch chap. 2 of The Never Ending Bottle of Sake: The chosen one.... 


	2. The chosen one...

New Page 1

*Note: I do not own any of the TM cast, so please don't sue me!*

* Before you read chap. 2 I'll go ahead and warn you that when Ryoko's drunk her advancements toward Tenchi tend to be more provocative then usual... Parental guidance suggested...*

It was took about 20 sec. for the nimble Jurain to catch up with the tumbling blonde, unfortunately this didn't happen until Mihoshi had come to a halt at the bottom of the steps.

*Thump* "Ouch....." cried a very faint voice .

"Mihoshi, are you ok!?" Tenchi panicked as he rushed down the stairs to Mihoshi's side.

Mihoshi made a slight attempt to move, "Ouch,eee,ouch, Ummm, all my bones are broken , but other then that I'm fine!" Mihoshi replied , surprisingly happy.

"*Sigh* come on Mihoshi , I'll take you to Washu's lab, so she can put you in a body cast." Tenchi said, while motioning for her follow him. 

Tenchi had started to walk off when Mihoshi's whiney voice intervened, "But Tenchi, all my bones are broken, I can't walk!" 

Tenchi rubbed the back his neck in embarrassment, "Heh, heh, minor detail..." he replied, as he picked up the literally broken Mihoshi and carried her into the house, where he unfortunately would find more than he expected...

*Inside the House*

It wasn't long after Ryoko had gotten a hold of this so called never ending bottle of sake, that as one would expect started to drink excessively...

_Gee, that's strange, I could've sworn she's had that same bottle for over a minute._ Washu thought as she studied her daughter analytically from a distance.

_And I know that girl normally can drink an entire bottle of the stuff in under 30 sec. I wonder if she's sick , I know it's a long shot, but I'll ask her anyway..._

" Ehh, hmm, Ryoko." the diminutive genius asked ,unfortunately surprising her drunken daughter.

Ryoko spun around abruptly to face her mother, "What in the hell do you want!?" she replied trying to sound cold through her slurred speech, while still holding the sake bottle tightly in her hand.

Washu, trying not to sound insulted made an attempt to continue her conversation, " Ryoko, I was wondering, have you been feeling a little sick today? Well, I mean other than your daily hangover..."

" I feel fine, now GO AWAY!!!" Ryoko replied , while threatening her mother , by shaking a clenched fist in her face. 

Washu, fortunately was not deterred by her daughter's threat , " Geez, I was just asking, I mean you normally wolf down sake like there's no tomorrow, where as today you seem to be slacking off..." the emerald eyed genius replied cunningly , trying to get Ryoko to go a little further with this subject.

This remark sent Ryoko into a drunken panic, thinking that maybe Washu suspected something. "What! I , I 'm not slacking off, I'm just umm, just uh..." in order to avoid Washu's question started gulping down sake even more quickly than usual. Unfortunately drinking so quickly caused her to become more disoriented then she was previously. *kind of like on conkers' bad fur day, if you've ever played it you know what I'm talking about*

_Whoa... ok so that wasn't such a good idea._ Ryoko thought to herself grimly, as she put her hand on her head as to ease the sudden pain. 

The diminutive genius cocked an eyebrow at her , " Ryoko, is it just me, or are trying to hide something ?" Washu queried , trying to hold back her obvious curiosity. 

Ryoko shook her head vigorously making an attempt to shake off her sudden disoriented ness. "Huh? oh, uh , you mean me? Uh, I'm not hiding anything, and even if I was I wouldn't tell you." Ryoko replied, regaining her usual cocky attitude . 

Then the emerald eyed genius did something not even the bubble brained Mihoshi wouldn't do, " Well, then I guess if you're not hiding anything, you wouldn't mind if I took a look at that sake bottle." Washu replied wittingly, as she did the unthinkable and made an attempt to snatch the unusual sake bottle away from the universes' most feared space pirate. 

This particular remark sent a look across Ryoko's face that most people only saw just before Ryoko , either caused them to lose their life , or become seriously injured. Even though the cyan haired woman was slightly drunk, her reflexes were still quick as lightning. Ryoko's hand shot out like a speeding bullet to grab the diminutive genius' arm. Fortunately for Washu, she never underestimated Ryoko's power to guard alcoholic beverages , and quickly jerked her hand away from her , at the time would be assassin. 

Ryoko , slowly looked up at her mother who currently had a devious grin on her face, stunned that SHE had missed. The drunken demon soon over came her shock, and resumed her quest to destroy her. 

Unfortunately , unlike last time , Ryoko managed to grab hold of the surprised Washu. The universe's most feared space pirate slammed her frightened mother against the wall, "uh,oh" Washu replied weakly, praying her own daughter would spare her life. 

"NEVER, do that again..." the very angry Ryoko, replied , while gritting her teeth. 

Washu snapped out of her fear and regained a curious happy tone, "My, my, my, you sure are protective of that there sake bottle aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am , but it seems like you don't understand that yet!" Ryoko answered , slamming the diminutive genius against the wall once more. 

"Ehh, hmm, I meant that particular sake bottle, and not to mention you've been avoiding my question , so I'll ask you again," Washu replied trying to still sound rational, "Why have you been spending so much time drinking that single sake bottle!?" Unfortunately, the diminutive genius couldn't hold back her anger any longer, "And don't you dare say you're just drinking it slowly to enjoy the taste, you and I both know there's something different about it !" 

A devious smirk came across the cyan haired woman's face, "Well, well, well, you are a genius now aren't you..." Ryoko replied in almost a whisper, while at the same time mocking her. 

"Ah, ha, I knew it! There is something different about that sake bottle!" Washu yelled, while at the same time, trying to intrigue the drunken space pirate to tell her more. 

"Well, as a matter a fact-" Ryoko's sentence was cut off by an agitated voice from behind her. 

"Ya know Ryoko, if you're going to drink sake, you could at least pick up your empty bottles..." the blue haired princess replied as she reached down to pick up Ryoko's very special sake, that unfortunately had been dropped, yet some how had gone un noticed. 

Sasami's declaration rung in Ryoko's mind repeatively , as she came to the sudden realization that she was no longer holding onto her so called, Never Ending Bottle of Sake. As she came to this conclusion, she dropped the emerald eyed genius , like a brick. and made an attempt to race towards the blue haired princess, unfortunately, being drunk has it's side effects, so let's just say she quickly staggered. 

" Eh hemm, Sasami, would you kindly hand over that sake bottle, umm, it's not empty yet..." Ryoko asked the pink eyed little girl, as sweetly as she could. 

But, before she could reply to Ryoko's suspicious question, Ayeka walked in. And as one might expect the scene set before her was pretty shocking, Ayeka's first inclination , was well, _Ok, this strange, Washu's rubbing her head, while leaning against a wall. And what's that demon doing hovering around Sasami like that... Wait a minute! Why does Sasami have a sake bottle in her hand?! _

The purple haired princess didn't give her only reasonable explanation for Sasami holding a sake bottle a second thought, as she burst into the room , perhaps making a bigger scene then necessary . " Ryoko, How dare you try to offer Sasami sake!" Ayeka yelled angrily. 

"Huh?" Ryoko replied with slurred speech. Ryoko was unaware of how to this scene appeared to be something it wasn't. 

"Errr, don't you play games with me ! We both know what you had planned for Sasami !" 

"Uh..."Ryoko and Sasami replied in unity, while staring at each other each wondering what the first princess of Jurai meant. 

Ayeka tugged at her hair, " Oh, dear God, Sasami... Ryoko's already got you drunk..." Ayeka cried, while afterwards muttering something about failing her responsibility as a big sister. 

As soon as Ryoko heard this comment , she started to laugh uncontrollably , though she was slightly drunk realized Ayeka's assumption. "You mean you honestly think I'd offer Sasami some of my sake, oh, now that's funny!" the cyan haired woman laughed while pointing a shaky finger at Ayeka. 

The red eyed princess still wasn't 100% sure what was going on here, but soon realized she had made a mistake and did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time, "Sasami, you have no reason to be holding sake , now just uh, umm, *sigh* give it to that demon..." 

Upon hearing this remark Ryoko's eyes lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree , as she snatched the sake bottle away from the blue haired princess, with lightning fast reflexes. "Thank you! Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now..." 

"Hold it! Where do think you're going!?" Washu yelled as she stood blocking her mischievous daughter. 

"Away from you!" Ryoko replied , with a devilish smirk on her face. Before the diminutive genius could make a smart come back, A panicky Tenchi came bursting through the door, his eyes darting back and forth as if he were looking for something. 

"Oh! Washu, I'm so glad I found you! " Tenchi yelled almost out of breath. 

"Yes what is it Tenchi?" the emerald eyed genius asked analytically , as she gazed upon the what appeared to be injured Mihoshi. 

"What in heck happened to you?" she asked looking at the bubble brained police woman. 

Before Mihoshi could make a reply, Ryoko was going to use this unique opportunity to try and escape any further questioning, this attempt unfortunately went unsuccessful, when Washu grabbed her by the ear as she tried to sneak off. 

"I'm sorry Washu, I really messed up this time huh?" Mihoshi asked in her usual happy voice. 

"Tenchi, what is she talking about?" the diminutive genius asked, as she cocked an eyebrow at the young Jurain prince. 

"Umm, she fell down the steps of the Masaki shrine... it's a long story, but right now I think she needs a body cast , or something." Tenchi answered , unsure of what the greatest scientific genius in the universe might be thinking. Not to mention, why was she keeping tibbs on Ryoko. 

"Hmm, I think I see your dilemma, but I have something to take care of first..." Washu replied, muttering at the end of her sentence, as she surprised the un expecting space pirate and snatched her precious sake bottle away from her. 

Before Ryoko could attack her, Washu began reading the label aloud, " Well now, isn't this interesting, I've never heard of the Never ending Bottle of Sake..." Washu replied curiously, while at the same time expecting Ryoko to take drastic measures. 

Ryoko, now realizing that her secret was no longer a secret, did the only thing she could think of at the time, " Hey, what's that outside the window!?" she replied hoping it would work. But, Unfortunately everyone stared at her instead. 

"Ryoko dear, #1 you seriously expect the greatest scientific genius in the universe to fall for that? And #2 that's the oldest trick in the book!" Washu replied almost shamefully thinking Ryoko out of all people could've thought of something a little less pathetic. 

Ryoko acted as if she hadn't said anything, even though she hated to admit that , that line had worked on her.... Before anyone else could say anything , Mihoshi chimed in, "Ryoko, you're so silly , there's nothing out there!" *everyone collapses to the ground anime' style* 

Washu quickly stood back up and regained her more respective posture, where as Ryoko wobbled slightly. "Eh hmm, Ryoko, what do have to say for yourself, and I'd like a reasonable explanation this time..." Washu queried in an agitated tone. 

Ryoko, for once felt like she was the one being cornered , _ Ok Ryoko, think fast, think fast! You don't want to tell them about you're little discovery...yet..._ *ting* a devious smile slowly spread across the devilish space pirate's face. " I won't tell you unless you give me the sake bottle back first!" Ryoko replied , while holding her hand open coaxingly. 

Washu had an unsure look on her face as she switched glances between Ryoko, and the sake bottle. _You honestly expect me to trust you? _Washu looked at her daughter doubtfully. 

_Oh, thanks for not insulting me.... _Ryoko replied mentally with great sarcasm . 

_I don't know... I mean it's not like you've recently TRIED TO KILL ME!!!_ the diminutive genius yelled mentally. 

_Look, I'm sorry about that, now hand it over!_

Washu looked Ryoko dead in the eyes, causing her to back into the wall. 

_C'mon, I'll tell you ok!_

_Alright fine... but only on one condition...._

Tenchi stood alongside with the others watching Ryoko and Washu fight with each other mentally. This really annoyed Tenchi, every time he watched Ryoko and Washu talk with each other mentally, it was always sort of like watching mutes who didn't know sign language . When finally, he saw Washu hand Ryoko the sake bottle and shake hands. 

_Oh, great... I really hope they're not partners in crime..._ Tenchi thought to himself, hoping that the two of them didn't have something kinky planned for him. 

A devious grin spread across the space pirate's face as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Tenchi. Ayeka was on the verge of saying something to her arch rival, but before the words could escape her mouth Ryoko disappeared to where ever she was going... 

Washu, of all people seemed to be very pleased with something as well, "Ok, Tenchi, let's take Mihoshi down to the lab, oh, and girls you can come too. I have a plan on how to get that sake bottle totally away from my little Ryoko..." Washu replied fading towards the end of her sentence. 

*On the Roof* 

_Ahh, finally I never thought I'd get to be alone my new toy, or well uh, sake bottle... Hee , hee and if things go as planned , not only will I have my sake, but I'll have my Tenchi as well...._ Ryoko thought to herself deviously, as happy thoughts of Tenchi began floating through her one track mind. *once again, I'll leave what those might be to your imagination* 

Ryoko soon snapped out of her happy daydream, or should I say night dream. *I'll let you guys know it's night time now* "Oh, silly me, I almost forgot why I came up here!" she said to herself bubble headedly , as she, for the second time that day popped the cork on her umm, so called new toy and began to drink excessively . 

This particular bottle of sake did have it's draw backs though, I mean how are you supposed to tell how many bottles you've drank? Forgetting this minor detail , Ryoko became a little more disoriented and began to lose her balance. 

"Hmmm, thatz funny, I just remembers something, uhh, I'm on a rooth..." Ryoko managed to reply to herself through slurred speech. 

"Heh, heh, no problems, I'll just go some wheres else." she thought to herself as she took another swig of her special sake bottle, and once again I say being drunk has it's set backs, made an attempt to stand up. 

Ryoko being as disoriented as she was, looked down to ground from the roof , making it appear higher than it actually was. "Wow, thatz high..." she said to herself, trying to blink off her drunkenness , that of course proved unsuccessful. 

Ryoko struggled to keep her balance upon the roof top, as she looked back and forth, "Umm, I thinkz I'll goes leftz... Oh, no waitz, I canz teleporth, thilly me."Ryoko replied to herself in a happy tone as she bopped herself in the head, now normally Ryoko would've been able to control her strength , but after *gets out calculator * an equivalent of 261 bottles of sake, all control is pretty much lost. This sent the drunken space pirate flying off the roof at nearly top speed. Causing her to hit a cherry blossom tree near by. 

"Ouchz...." a weary voice called from a near by cherry blossom tree, which by the way, now had an imprint of Ryoko's backside in it. 

Ryoko shook her head slightly, "Brrrlh ,ok now wherez wuz I'z gonna go?" the cyan haired woman said to herself forgetfully. 

" Ah, yesh Tenchi'z room, I'z canz have some funz therez!" Ryoko replied to herself with a devilish smile spreading across her face as she picked up her sake bottle, that had also had left an imprint in the tree, yet some how , I don't know why, didn't break for some reason. And teleported to the young Jurain's room. 

*Washu's Lab* 

"Ok, now do all of you understand what kind of crisis we're dealing with here?" Washu replied trying to sound serious. 

"Yes little Washu, but umm, why can't we just wait for Ryoko to black out, like she always does?" Tenchi asked still sounding a little confused on all the details about this bottle of sake. 

The diminutive genius whipped around towards the young Jurain prince in order to answer his question, "Well, for one thing, do have any idea what that girl's tolerance of alcohol is? And number 2 simply letting her blackout wouldn't be any fun now would it!?" 

Tenchi wasn't exactly sure what the appropriate way to answer that question would be so he simply changed the subject. "Umm, I have another question, who's going to take that uh, sake bottle away from Ryoko?" Tenchi queried , fearing the answer he might get. 

"Hee, hee, I'm so glad you asked...." the diminutive genius replied cunningly as she pushed a button on her ethereal keyboard , and a hologram blueprint appeared in front of them. 

"Observe , Ryoko + Sake = Drunk." Washu replied analytically, while everyone else nodded in agreement. 

" Ayeka + Ryoko = Disaster." 

"Sasami + Ryoko = Getting nowhere" 

"Tenchi + Ryoko = success....." the emerald eyed genius replied, narrowing her eyes at Tenchi. 

" Now just a second Miss Washu , you aren't possibly considering sending Lord Tenchi out with that drunken demon are you!?" Ayeka panicked. 

"Uh, well, yes I'm afraid it's the only way to successfully retrieve this so called Never Ending Bottle of Sake..." Washu replied, answering the first princess of Jurai. 

Tenchi panicked more so than Ayeka, " WHAT!? No way! Do you have any idea what she'll do to me!" 

"Oh, Tenchi don't worry, she'll probably be so drunk you can just ask her for it and she'll give it to you." Washu replied happily. 

" Well, if that's what'll happen, then why can't you do it!?" Tenchi asked, now sounding annoyed. 

"Cause I don't have visual psychological tactics!" the diminutive genius replied with a grin spreading across her face. 

"Uh....? what are those?" Tenchi asked in a confused tone. 

"Why sex appeal of course" *I couldn't resist, sorry guys* 

"But Miss Washu," Ayeka's sentence was cut off, by a hologram appearing in front of them of Tenchi's room. 

"Observe, this is obviously a diagram of Tenchi's room, also note that Ryoko is in Tenchi's room." Washu remarked while pointing one of those stick things at it. 

"WHA !? What's that demon doing inside lord Tenchi's room!!?" the purple haired princess demanded. 

"Ayeka, stuff it! Now as I was saying, Tenchi you will go into your room and try and retrieve the sake bottle." Washu replied, now sounding like she was in the military. 

"This holo. will monitor you, it will record your every move, sound ect. If you need any help, just say the magic words: Little Washu's the greatest scientific genius in the universe! And I'll transport you out kk!?" 

before Tenchi could give a reply Washu answered for him, "Ok! Now go , shoo, get the sake bottle!" Washu replied rushingly. 

Once again, before Tenchi could reply, he was transported to his room, where the drunken space pirate currently laid passed out... 

"Miss Washu, do think Tenchi will be ok?" Sasami asked with a very worried look on her innocent face. 

"I sure hope so, if Tenchi fails at this mission , not only will I meet my doom, but-" the emerald eyed genius' sentence was cut off by a whiney voice calling from behind. 

"Uh, will someone please put me in a body cast?..." the bubble brained detective whined nervously. 

"Oh, yes I kind of forgot about you didn't I, heh, heh..." Washu replied embarrassingly , while rubbing the back of her neck. 

_Well, now as soon as I get this clumsy detective all bandaged up, then the REAL fun can begin ...._ Washu thought to herself deviously. 

Well, that concludes chap. 2 of The Never Ending Bottle of Sake! 

**In our next chap. find out: What exactly have Ryoko and Washu got planned for our poor Tenchi?**

**Will Ayeka be able to get over this upcoming traumatizing experience?**

**And more importantly will Tenchi complete his mission successfully?**

**All this and more in Chap. 3 of The Never ending Bottle of Sake : Operation: Masaki, Steal Sake !**


	3. Operation: Masaki Steal Sake!

New Page 1

*note: I obviously don't own these characters so please don't sue me!*

Chap. 3 "Operation : Masaki Steal Sake"

*Creeek* Was the sound that filled the pretty much silent Masaki household , as Tenchi slowly made his way up the stairs to his bed room, dreading his destiny with every step, as he knew the fate that was soon to come. 

_Man, how'd I get caught up in this mess, I mean sure I'm probably the best candidate for this job, but still , I keep having this weird sensation that I've unwillingly been put into some kind of diabolical plan by Washu, and more importantly Ryoko..._ the young Jurain thought to himself , as he carefully took another step up the staircase, trying to be as quiet as possible.

_*Sigh* Well, I suppose seeing as how I seemingly have no choice in the matter, I should try and devise a plan to get that stupid sake bottle away from Ryoko. Or, at least in a way that won't be risking my uh umm... never mind. Let's see here, she's drunk so perhaps it won't be to difficult to take it away from her, but then again Ryoko does have a high tolerance of alcohol sooo, I guess the best way to take it away from her would be to... _suddenly a great plan was quickly devised inside Tenchi's mind, one that would definitely work, but at the same time might have a long term affect, but seeing as how Ryoko was drunk, she probably would have only a vague memory of it.

Tenchi took several more steps before reaching his bedroom door, "*Gulp* here goes nothing" he replied with a muffled voice, as he slowly extended his arm and clenched his fist preparing to knock on his door. But before this could transpire , the door was flung open , and Tenchi was greeted by an off balance stammering space pirate, with a wide grin spreading slowly across her face. 

"Ello Tenshi!, care ta join me?" she replied with a giddy tone, as she held the sake bottle close to Tenchi's surprised face.

"Uh, heh, heh, maaaybe later ok, now uh, why don't you and I just sit and talk for a while." Tenchi stated , walking into his bedroom, reluctantly motioning for Ryoko to follow him.

The cyan haired woman began to smile deviously, "Oh, well ,we'll be doing more than just talking... right Tenshi..." Ryoko replied with a more seductive tone, as she prepared to rest her palm on the door frame, unfortunately missing and landing face first on the wooden floor.

A small sweat drop dripped down Tenchi's head , as he watched the drunken space pirate try and gather her balance, struggling to regain posture and shaking her head vigorously, dazed about what had just happened.

_Ok ,*gulp* time for the plan... I can't believe I'm doing this... _the dark haired youth thought preparing for his next phrase. 

"Hmm, I don't know , maybe, I mean, you are kind of pretty hot and tempting tonight..." 

Ryoko's jaw dropped to the ground in pure shock, sure she had been waiting to hear something like that for such a long time, but she never expected it to be now! Shaking her head quickly and rubbing her eyes, Ryoko still couldn't believe what she had just heard, "Maybe?!" Not sure what to say, the golden-eyed woman simply pointed back and forth between herself and the young Jurain, silently asking, you and me...? Not knowing whether , or not to hope she was just really drunk, or to play along with Tenchi's remark.

Trying desperately to hold on to his last bit of sanity Tenchi unwillingly nodded with a fake smile, mostly to cover up his fearfulness. 

_*Crying mentally* Oh, my God, I can't believe I just did that! _Tenchi thought , sweat pouring down his face.

*Washu's lab*

Ryoko's jaw wasn't the only one that had dropped to ground in shock, her and everyone else's as well.

"What...in...the...hell...just...happened...?" Washu asked dauntingly.

Ayeka merely stood frozen, pointing a quivering finger at the hologram, "D-D-Did...h-h-he.... j-j-just...?" she stuttered , still staring zombie like at the hologram .

Washu instinctively knew what the purple haired princess was trying so desperately to say, yet having no such luck. "Unfortunately, I think so..." the profound genius replied, blinking nervously, as she too stared straight at the shocking hologram of Tenchi's room. 

Almost immediately after hearing Washu's declaration, Ayeka snapped out of her dazed like state and went straight to rampaging. "Don't just stand there! Do something!!!" Ayeka shouted , grabbing the diminutive genius by the collar of her purple pullover jacket , shaking her vigorously, demanding an answer.

"Hey, Hey, calm down! I think Tenchi knows what he's doing!" Washu said, hoping it would satisfy the savage princess.

"I don't care if he KNOWS what he's doing , I don't give a freak'n flopper flip, if he's done it a million times with other girls, just get him out of there!"*don't ask about the freak'n flopper flip thing, I just thought it was funny...*

"Uh, no... that's not exactly the subject I was referring to... What I meant was, I think that Lord Tenchi is planning this out in hopes of retrieving the sake bottle..." Washu replied accenting slowly towards the end of her sentence.

Ayeka's face turned bright red showing signs of deep embarrassment upon hearing Washu's answer, realizing her mistake, as she gently sat the profound genius back down on her floating cushion. 

"Eh hmm, thank you... " Washu replied sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow at the somewhat speechless princess. "Now, why don't you be a good little princess and sit down, watch, and shut the big hole in the middle of your face!" Washu yelled insultingly, mostly cause she was obviously angry with Ayeka for her previous assumption.

The red-eyed woman, muttered something under her breath as she quietly took a seat next to Washu. When something rather unimportant came to her attention. 

_Errr, there's that annoying name again, Little Princess! What's up with that anyway? I'm certainly not small by any means, so why is it that they all insist on calling me "Little Princess?"_ she questioned herself mentally, Ayeka quickly shook these thoughts from her mind, there definitely was something far more important to think about up on that hologram screen.

*Tenchi's Room*

Shaking some rather strange thoughts of uncertainty from her mind Ryoko also had devised a plan herself, mostly because this current situation seemed a little more than suspicious. So she did one of the many things she knew made Tenchi shudder, along with some interesting lines to back it up. 

The lithe woman struggled slightly to her feet , as she once again attempted to rest her hand against the wooden door frame, this time of course making sure she didn't miss. Feeling a little less lightheaded Ryoko's golden eyes narrowed at the young Jurain as a wicked grin slowly spread across her face, as she surprising had enough balance to quickly shut the sliding door in Tenchi's room and immediately spin back around to face the brown-eyed youth , who now of course was having second thoughts.

_*Gulp!* Ok, so maybe it wasn't such a good plan, thinking that by playing fakery, seducing Ryoko, that she would drop the sake bottle from pure shock! _Tenchi thought to himself fearfully , as he took a step back mentally trying to prepare himself for what Ryoko might try to do to him, unfortunately not noticing that his nose was beginning to drip.

_Uh huh, that's what I thought...*Sigh* for a second there I thought he might of actually meant it, but just for the hell of it, I think I'll play along with his little remark, and maybe he'll think twice next time before trying to tempt me... but then again I kind of wish he'd screw up more often... _ with this small thought Ryoko decided it was time for part two of her little plan.

For a brief second Tenchi took his eyes off Ryoko, only to notice something very important... the sake bottle wasn't in Ryoko's hand, or hands, but then again it wasn't on the ground either. _Huh? That's strange, she had it just a minute a- _before Tenchi could finish contemplating where that unusual sake bottle had disappeared to, he was surprised to find himself in complete darkness .

_Huh!? What in the, hey wait a minute where's Ry- _once again before the young Jurain could finish his mental sentence something had interrupted it, only this time in a little more physical sense.

Tenchi heard a light creek from behind him, but before the nimble youth could spin around to see what , or more or less who was making the noise, he was sent crashing forward onto the wooden floor by whom he had no doubt was Ryoko.

"*Cough, Cough* Ryoko get off of me!" replied Tenchi struggling to crawl to his feet , yet having a former space pirate on his back was making this task a little more difficult.

"Why?" Ryoko asked with a fake look of innocence and confusion spread across her face.

Rolling to his side slightly, or well just enough so he could get a good look at the lithe woman sitting on his back, Tenchi cocked a frustrated eyebrow at Ryoko, he had played this game before...

"*Sigh* So that I can get up!" Tenchi replied while gritting his teeth.

"And why would you want to do that, I mean the ground is so much uh, groundier..." Ryoko answered weakly, noticing her failed attempt to even try and make the ground sound remotely appealing, perhaps she had underestimated exactly how drunk she really was.

Tenchi tried once more to get Ryoko literally off his back, this time succeeding, causing the former space pirate to land on the wooden floor with a thud. 

Tenchi stood staring down Ryoko who for some odd reason was rubbing her head, even though it never made contact with the ground, when he noticed where the sake bottle had , uh some what been hidden. There it was the sky blue sake bottle. Wrapped delicately around it's glassy surface was none other than Ryoko's tail, or as she called it , her telekinesis belt. 

*Washu's Lab*

"Don't just sit there do something!!!" Ayeka growled venomously , as she shook the diminutive genius vigorously, demanding an answer.

"W-Well, I c-can't do annnyth-thing unless you st-stop sh-shaking me!!!" Washu replied with slurred speech, caused from being shook back and forth too quickly.

Ayeka very reluctantly sat Washu down carefully on her floating cushion. "Thank you... Now as I was TRYING to say, we really don't have anything to worry about, remember, if Tenchi runs into any trouble he can't handle all he has to say is: Little Washu's the greatest scientific genius in the universe, and poof he's back here safe and sound."

"So what you're saying is... You're simply going to let him stay up there with that devil woman!!!"Ayeka yelled , trying desperately to hold back from strangling Washu.

_Uh, yeah, that's the basic idea..._ Washu answered mentally, but for Ayeka she would have to make a special exception, or should I say lie. "*Sigh* Listen, if my daughter puts Tenchi in any potentially peril situation, then I'll take him out of there ok." Washu lied pretending to be sympathetic about her situation, when in truth everything was playing out just as planned until, well you'll see...

*Tenchi's Room*

_The sake bottle! Now's my chance! _Tenchi thought hurryingly, as he made a daring lunge at Ryoko's flailing tail. 

Unfortunately Tenchi's lunge turned into more of an accidental stumble , as he tripped over a loose floor board, sending him flying at lightning speed towards Ryoko, instead of her tail.

Ryoko barely had enough time to catch a quick glance of the young Jurain's frightened face , as he came barreling toward her , arms waving franticly as he was making a failed attempt at regaining , his already long lost balance. 

*Crash, Bang, Thud!* Was the sound that filled the silent air , along with a persistent cry from Tenchi, as he slammed into Ryoko, the two only coming to a halt, upon Ryoko's back hitting the wall.

A few moments of moaning and groaning passed before either of them spoke, when Ryoko was the first to make comment, as she shook her head vigorously, she then made a remark, mostly to amuse herself, "Wow Tenshi, I didn't knows you were so forward..." Ryoko said making a slight attempt to make her statement sound provocative, yet to the normal person who had no knowledge of what had just previously occurred, would assume that Tenchi had backed Ryoko up against the wall, much like how she had done to Tenchi on numerous occasions.

Ryoko waited several seconds for Tenchi to even make a weak reply, yet she had no such luck, through her drunken state she merely concluded that Tenchi had fallen unconscious. She suddenly had a quizzical expression on her face, "Gee, I didn't know my breast were that hard...?" she inquired, but no sooner had she made her remark, she soon noticed the true reason Tenchi lye unconscious, as Ryoko gazed down to her horror , that her precious sake bottle had been shattered by Tenchi's hard head. Tears began to well up in the drunken space pirate's golden eyes, as she slowly lifted up all that remained of the sacred bottle of sake, the nose and cork of the bottle. 

Reluctantly, Ryoko took her light headed mind off what she called "The death of the sake bottle" and turned her attention to the "murderer", Tenchi. She gazed ruefully through a mixture of blurred vision from disorientation, as well as sobbing. There appeared to not be anything more then a few light scratches, as far as Tenchi's injuries were concerned, but as for the sake bottle, well let's just say Ryoko being as drunk as she was, over exaggerated the loss of her sake bottle, by making a mental note to be sure and hold a funeral service. 

When something faaaar worse struck Ryoko's mind , *gulp* the plan... it was completely ruined, now that the sake bottle had been destroyed. "*Sigh* after all this, and it still failed..." Ryoko replied to Tenchi mournfully *yes I realize no one gets this emotional over a sake bottle, but let's just remember that Ryoko's pretty drunk...*

*Washu's Lab*

Once again Washu's jaw dropped to the ground, "No..." she replied sorrow ringing in her voice, as she plopped to her knees , still staring at the horrific scene on the hologram, when Ayeka interrupted for quite a good reason. 

"Eh hmm, Miss Washu, what did Ryoko mean by 'it failed' ?" Ayeka queried, very interested in what the red haired genius would have for an excuse this time.

Fortunately Washu had a back up plan for this one, not necessarily a good one, but still quite clever.

Washu sighed fakely , "Well, it's a long story, here, all of you line up over there and I'll... tell you about, umm our plan..." Washu demanded, pointing for Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi in her body cast to line up in front of her.

As soon as this was done, Ayeka began rambling again, "Miss Washu, what is the meaning of all this!? What kind of kinky plan did you and that devil woman make up huh? Was it to get that monster alone with Lord Tenchi, or did you yourself have your own sick reasons?"

A devilish grin spread across the redound genius' face ," As a matter of fact Little Princess, you've pretty much gotten the idea, but here's the funny part..." Washu replied, stopping mid sentence, as she pressed a button on a small controller.

Before any of the others could make another move a laser like shield appeared over the three of them, "The plan hasn't totally failed yet! Hmm, now why you three stay detained in this sound proof energy force field, while I go fetch Tenchi and Ryoko, they both need to get some rest, especially Ryoko, no telling how bad a hangover she'll have tomorrow *Sigh*, and besides I need to convince her that the sake bottle has no feelings too..." Washu replied ruefully , holding her head as if she had a headache, as well she should, before disappearing out of sight, leaving the others to fend for themselves.

"Errr, I never thought I'd say this , but... Damn'it Washu!" Ayeka growled loudly, even though she knew it was pretty much useless. 

"*Sigh* Looks like we're gonna be in here a while huh?" the bubble brained detective chimed in the inevitable. 

"Err, I've stayed silenced long enough... Mihoshi... shut the hell up!" Sasami yelled, much to everyone's surprise, though at this time Sasami using such language was going to be temporarily tolerated...

*The Next Morning*

Through blurred vision the golden-eyed woman blinked diligently , trying to shake off her dizziness, as she noticed , she was certainly not on the floor any longer, but then again she vaguely remembered crying herself to sleep on one of Tenchi's feather pillows. observing her surroundings carelessly , Ryoko let out a loud yawn, as she stretched out her arms to doze for a while longer, when she felt something bushy brushed gently against her arm.

Ryoko's eyes in a split second went from tired and dizzy to alert and still dizzy, as she slowly cast a stunned gaze upon whom un doubtingly was none other than Tenchi Masaki , but much to Ryoko's misfortune and dismay , they both appeared to have all their clothes on... _*Sigh* The one time I wake up next to him , and nothing even happened... _Ryoko thought to herself sadly, but at the same time wished to take advantage of this moment, and snuggled up closely to Tenchi. Just lying next to him seemed like a dream, much less reality. But as soon as these simple thoughts had entered Ryoko's mind, a loud voice came booming into the room, much like a loud speaker.

"OK YOU TWO STOP LOUNGING AROUND , NOW GET OUT OF BED AND MEET ME IN MY OFFICE, OR UH, LAB!!!" called the booming voice, over the obvious intercom that had been planted in Tenchi's room. Ryoko had no second thoughts that it was definitely Washu, and besides who else in this family has a lab the size of three or more planets?

The loud noise awoke Tenchi abruptly , as he immediately sprung out of bed , onto his feet, his eyes darting around the room searching for where the voice had come from, when his attentive eyes caught something a little more important , as he looked on with a mixture of feelings, as he stared in a state of mass confusion at Ryoko whom was in his bed waving weakly at him. Tenchi wasn't quite sure if was jumping to conclusions, but was it just him, or did he, or did he not just wake up next to his would be seductress, Ryoko?

Standing speechless, still staring baffled at the sight before him, he quickly examined himself, nothing was missing, clothes wise, and plus he didn't remember anything. The last thing he could manage to grasp hold of in his memory was clashing against Ryoko, which was now obvious it had knocked him out. 

Ryoko waited through several more moments of speechless staring from Tenchi, before finally she decided it was about time to break the silence, "*Sigh* Look, last night when you crashed into me, your thick skull hit my sake bottle, it broke, you became unconscious, end of story..." she answered in a highly disappointed tone, crossing her arms to show signs of contempt.

Tenchi took a sigh of relief, yet at the same time, always hated it when one of the girls were upset, particularly with him. _Hey, wait a second, what about the other girls? I'm sure if they had any idea that I in a sense slept with Ryoko, they would all kill me, especially Ayeka... _before the young Jurain's thoughts could be completed , Washu's voice came out loud over the intercom once more, "TENCHI! RYOKO! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Unlike Ryoko, Tenchi feared the wrath of Washu far more, for obvious reasons, so he quickly made his way down the flight stairs, leaving Ryoko behind, not that , that would pose as a problem seeing as how she could teleport and all. Tenchi sped over to the door to Washu's massive lab, once again fearing to knock on the door, but proceeded anyway, only to find himself in Washu's lab instantly. 

Gazing upon the energy force field in the center, that held captive, Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi. Tenchi spun around to his right to face Washu , who along with the dizzy looking Ryoko, had been waiting for him. "M-Miss Washu, w-why are Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi inside that strange bubble?!" he panicked.

"Uh, let's just say they were getting in the way..." replied Washu, as Tenchi and Ryoko switched equally confused glances, as to what she had planned. Sure Ryoko knew the original plan, but she had no knowledge of a new one.

Noticing the baffled looks on the youth's faces Washu, simply snapped her fingers, as device far to familiar came down from ceiling heading for Tenchi. The dark haired man immediately recognized what it was, it was the same device that had allowed Washu to experiment and do other rather unpleasant things to him before.

Ryoko however , had no idea why Tenchi was scared of the machine that grabbed hold of him, I mean all she'd probably do is give him some of those things she called scans, and of course, "....strip him down... "a devilish grin quickly spread across her face, as she suddenly realized her mother's true intentions. _Wow, she really is the greatest scientific genius in the universe..._

Before another thought could enter Ryoko's mind, her thoughts were cut off by a large white robe , or something landing on her head. Ryoko lifted the fabric above her eyes, "And what am I supposed to do with this...?" she queried, acting as if it wasn't of much interest to her.

"Uh, just go put it on." Washu replied , making a shooing motion at Ryoko.

Ryoko shot her mother an icy glare, showing she wasn't at all pleased with the little shooing motion thing, yet teleported off, as she was directed, leaving Washu to tend with Tenchi...

*Tenchi's Room*

Ryoko held the long white robe high above her head to examine it, when she realized it was more of a dress then a robe. Another devilish grin spread slowly across the provocative woman's face, _Hmm, well now, let's see if I can't a few minor adjustments._ Ryoko thought to her self proudly as she picked up a pair of scissors that lay nearby.

*Washu's Lab*

Tenchi was sent into instant pandemonium, by Washu's previous remark, "You're going to let her what!?" Tenchi shouted in a mixture of furiousness and fright.

"Well, you shouldn't have broken the sake bottle..." Washu replied criticizing the young Jurain.

"But that's what you told me to do!"

"Eh hmm, correction, I told you to take the sake bottle away from Ryoko, not destroy it!"

"What difference does it make!?" Tenchi asked demandingly.

"A hell of a lot of difference, you see Ryoko wouldn't tell me HOW she got the sake bottle, unless I could get you to take it from her eh hmm along other anonymous request, in turn I could be let in on her little secret, and you see, since you broke it, she can just make another one. So she has no reason to tell me, and quite frankly I don't think any of us really want Ryoko to be drunk all the time do we?" Washu asked, antagonizing the youth over his accidental flaw. Until she was satisfied enough to let him in on the part of this plan that might make Ryoko, think twice before drinking sake ever again... *I know what you're thinking, how many plans are in this fic!? don't worry this is the last one I promise*

As soon as Washu had barely got finished explaining the *new* plan to Tenchi , Ryoko came beaming in just as radiant, and.... revealing as ever...

"Now see Washu, doesn't this outfit look so much better now!?" Ryoko inquired , hoping for approval, and if not, all the more reason for her to wear it.

"*Sigh* Well, I guess if you think cutting the dress in over half the length it was before, having the blouse undone three less buttons then it should be, and tying the front shirt tails together in a knot , then I guess it's a major improvement..." Washu replied , absolutely resenting how Ryoko had made IMPROVEMENTS on the outfit.

Ryoko smiled happily, ignoring her mothers tone, _Alright! she hates it! _

"Uh, now I have onnnne question, why am I wearing this thing is the first place?" Ryoko replied pointing at the outfit she was currently wearing.

"Oh, that's simple," Washu walked over towards Tenchi, "today, you're going to be my assistant nurse!"

Ryoko teleported next to where her mother was standing, as she stared at Tenchi , contemplating what it was exactly she could get out of this.

_Let's see here, if I'm a nurse then that means... _an impish grin spread rapidly across the golden-eyed woman's face, _I... can give Tenchi.... a physical..._

Ryoko spun about towards Tenchi, of course staring down a his , what looked like Snoopy and Woodstock boxer shorts, the up again at his sweat soaked face, "Tenchi, I've decided that my first job as Assistant Nurse, will be .... to give you a thorough physical!" Ryoko replied gleefully, as she clasped her hands together, "Hmm, now where should I start..." another devilish grin managed to make it's way across Ryoko's face once more.

"Ah yes,... Now when I say cough-" Ryoko's sentence was cut short by a smaller weaker one.

"Umm, I already did that..."Washu replied fading towards the end of her phrase.

Washu watched in terror , as she saw Ryoko's eyes go from soft , cute, and happy, to , large, scary, and deadly, within mere seconds. The diminutive genius prepared to brace herself, for a severe beating, when much to her surprise, Ryoko began questioned her gruffly instead, "And; When exactly did you do this...?" she queried cocking an eyebrow, at her smaller counterpart.

"Uh, in his sleep..." Washu lied, in fact she'd never actually succeeded, in getting as far , as she would have liked with Tenchi in the first place, but this is all part of the plan right?

"In his sleep!!!? Washu, how do even think it's possible to do that!"

"Hmm, the same way it's possible for me to put Isis breast enhancement tablets in your sake...."

Ryoko stood dead cold in her tracks, "But, w-when...?"

"Oh, it's so simple my Little Ryoko, remember the first time I got that sake bottle away from you, yeah, well I added some special ingredients while you weren't looking and I thought I'd teach you a lesson, as well as help your visual psychological tactics!" Washu replied gleefully, satisfied that her lie was seeming to work.

It didn't take long for Ryoko's shock, to be transformed into rage, "YOU DID WHAT!!!?" she roared venomously , snatching up Washu, as if she weighed about as much a feather, then shaking her vigorously, squeezing the smaller woman , wanting oh too much to break every single bone in her tiny little body.

Fortunately Tenchi realized that Washu's life was probably valued more than some stupid plan to get Ryoko to stop drinking excessively, let's face it , Ryoko couldn't stay sober for a week, much less for as long as she lives. And who knows how long that'll be.

"Ryoko, stop! She didn't really do anything to that sake, she was just lying so that you wouldn't make another one of those Never Ending Bottles of Sake!" Tenchi pleaded , hoping that maybe the lithe space pirate would at least agree with, him.

Ryoko's eyes narrowed at her mother "You mean you actually think I'd make another one of those freek'n things! Do you Have any idea how bad a hangover I had this morning!!! Geez I'd be much happier running up Noboyuki's credit card, and besides that stupid materializer didn't even give me the brand I like!!!" Ryoko shouted unwittingly , not realizing she had just given away the answer to this whole problem.

"The Materializer!? that's how you got the stupid thing? This wouldn't by any chance be a stolen Materializer would it...?" Washu asked , making Ryoko realize she'd just blown her cover.

"Uh, I found it, and so therefore it's mine..." Ryoko replied, sounding more like a three yr. old child's philosophy , "I found it, it's mine. I take it it's mine ect." 

"Uh, can I leave yet?" Tenchi asked in a begging tone, struggling to free himself from the straps around his wrist, and ankles.

Before there were any replies from the three, they heard a very light tapping sound..."Oh, yeah, I forgot about them!" Washu said, rubbing the back of her neck embarrassingly, as she pushed the same button on the controller for the second time, releasing the energy field's captives. 

Washu found a unique opportunity to corner her deceitful daughter, and with reluctant help from the others including Tenchi, managed to get the Materializer back, of course much to Mihoshi's dismay, to be on the safe side Washu destroyed Ryoko's little toy.... *Oh, and the sake bottle, really did get a funeral for Ryoko's own personal reasons...*

Unfortunately this caused Noboyuki's credit card to be canceled from the numerous trips to "O'Saki Tenshi's" , as well as several trips to unknown lingerie stores. Whether or not the lingerie was ever used around a certain someone , still remains shrouded in mystery...

*Sometime after this little mishap*

There was probably more then necessary quarreling among the Masaki family and it's residents, over the next few days, but then again , that would be judging a from a normal families' point of view, so I suppose the next few days went as un normal as the rest of the 365 days of the year at the Masaki house hold....

It wasn't long after all this had occurred that Ryoko herself was beginning to have suspicions, about everything Washu told her, this finally leading up to one question that in Washu's opinion was probably the biggest mistake she'd made throughout her entire scientific career. "Washu, I have a question..." Ryoko asked anticipating the diminutive genius' answer. 

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering if since you said that, that Isis thing wasn't true, I was wondering , is the fluke about you mixing too many green m&ms with the mass I was born in was a lie as well ?" Ryoko queried, actually sounding quite eager to know the answer.

Washu sighed deeply, "Unfortunately, Ryoko, I'm afraid that one's true, trust me if I'd known then what I know now.... well let's just say I would've used the blue ones...."

*************************

**Sooo, how was it? I know a good bit of it was probably confusing ,lol. But hey, I'm not a professional! I realize I probably could've put more in, but let's just say I'm saving it for future stories okz ^_~!**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't know about the green m&m thingy... ask your parents....**


End file.
